writingfornewmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Catfishing in Utah
Why Why Why I have thought long and hard done some research saw as need to design this project for the class and the fact you can’t find a blog about that discusses it from this point of view. My proposed final project will be a blog about fishing for catfish in Utah. I want to have the following entries:*Tackle Rods Baits *Techniques *Location *Fishing with kids *Big Fish Tales (fishing stories or lessons learned) Putting it live or Not When it comes to people seeing it being live or not I have no problem with people seeing this site. It will be found live at am going to put it live in fact and design it using either the blog service of Weebly or Wordpress. To be honest I see no draw backs to doing this assignment mainly because my reason goes beyond just developing a blog for a grade, or how showcasing experiences and learning and applying knowledge. The purpose in addition to the mentioned is to get people outside and show them a inexpensive and fun hobbies. I hope to get people talking and growing tighter like is has for me and my family and get them to know each other. What can I learn from this There is going to be allot of personnel growth and development of skills needed to accomplish this task.. I actually look forward to it and am anxious to grow from it. I will need to to have or develop the following skills to have a high quality blog: *picking a blog service to use *Pick and or take quality photos and upload and link them to blog. And remember to use image that are visually relieving on you and easy for the view to interpret what you text is saying. *Get permission from a YouTube channel I am part of to includes videos. And learn how to upload them for viewing. *Select text style, and color scheme *Be clear and concise on the wording of the text from the headings to specific or important subject of discussion. *Technical writing and quality control of context. By this I mean making sure my purpose and intent meet my plan or purpose and actions. I have zero skills or abilities know to me in how to accomplish this task. It it going to require me to think, and looking, and ask questions outside of my “comfort zone”. And that is alright by me because life is about growing and experiencing new items. Who knows I may know thing and how to do this and not even realize it.' My thoughts' I am developing a love and seeing what fun and break this style of communication has shown me. Beside that when you love doing thing why should you quit. I struggle with defining success in my own terms. But I will say it's about embracing your strengths, learning from your weaknesses, and celebrating the knowledge and skills new and old you learn. So take a sneak peak at my blog by using this hyperlink Catfishing in Utah Let me know what you all think!! The image to your right is a Youtube channel I work with enjoy!!!